


Follow the Cards

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Jack leaves Sam a trail of cards to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Cards

Sam came into the bunker with two bags of groceries. He put everything away before noticing a little pink card on the table. It had his name on the back in Jack’s nearly unreadable scrawl. Smiling, he opened it and found Batman glaring at him. “Bat-Mine,” it said. Below that was the title of a book.

Shaking his head, Sam headed to look for the title. Clearly Jack was planning something. He had some trouble finding it, but eventually he located it on the bottom corner of a shelf. Opening it up, another card fell out. “Have a Super Valentine’s Day.” This one had Superman on it. After a lot of squinting he realized the next clue was a movie.

Sam went to hunt it down, wondering what exactly would lie at the end of this. Of course the movie was a romantic comedy. The kind of movie Dean would vehemently deny being within five hundred feet of. Sam had enjoyed _The Decoy Bride_ himself, and it was one he and Jack had watched a few times over. Opening the case he found a Spider-Man card.  “You Caught me in Your Web.” The clue led to the firing range.

It took some digging around to find the next pink card, amusingly stuck next to one of Dean’s favorite guns, no doubt in hopes of irritating his older brother if he found it first. Opening it revealed Captain America. “It’s Your Duty to Be My Valentine.” Sam laughed and groaned at the same time. The clue seemed to be leading to the bathroom nearest Jack’s room.

Sam wondered what he’d find as he made his way there. He pushed open the door quietly and smiled at the sight. The bathtub was half-full of bubbles. Two glasses of champagne sat on the edge of the tub. And one Captain Jack Harkness had fallen asleep waiting.

Grinning, Sam stripped down, putting the cards carefully on the counter where they wouldn’t get wet. He slipped into the water and reached to turn on the hot. Jack startled and sat up, rubbing his eyes and getting bubbles in his hair. “There you are,” he yawned.

Sam leaned over and kissed him. “Thank you.”

Jack gave him a goofy grin back. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
